Selecting individuals from various entities to perform functions within an organization typically comprises an inefficient process with little flexibility. Typically, entities provide detailed information associated with the individuals. The detailed information may include resumes, pay rate requests, and lists of skills. Viewing and processing the detailed information may be very tedious and time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.